


Жертвоприношение

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, consensual murder, все по обоюдному согласию, кинк на убийства?, насилие, не повторяйте в домашних условиях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Чужой всегда отличался страстью к наблюдению.(AU в каноне: меченый не способен умереть от руки меченого насовсем, из чего вытекают крайне сомнительные кинки).





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7731148

— Он тут, — шепчет Дауд тихо-тихо, но руку с глаз Корво не убирает, прижимая его крепче к себе. У Корво дрожит вдох и выдох. Дауд поднимает взгляд на Чужого. На его портрет, если быть точнее, сам он не показывается, но Дауд чувствует его присутствие в комнате. Корво чувствует тоже.  
  
Его сердцебиение невозможно быстрое, как у крошечной птицы.  
  
Дауд вертит полукруглый нож в пальцах и упирает кончик лезвия в горло Корво сбоку. Он чувствует, как взгляд Чужого становится пристальнее и тяжелее.  
  
Он вдруг вспоминает: Чужой рассказывал, как ему когда-то давным-давно вспороли горло. Теперь Дауд понимает, почему Чужой это предложил.  
  
Символическое жертвоприношение.  
  
У Дауда внутри сжимается до сладкой боли, он вдыхает шумно, с трудом, вталкивает ледяной воздух в легкие, чувствуя, как жаром стягивает живот.  
  
Они все такие ненормальные.  
  
Дауд давит на лезвие, и оно входит Корво под кожу легко, как будто в спелый персик. Кровь капает тонкой пока что струйкой, Корво пугливо застывает в его руках. Дауд чувствует, как он пробует рвануться, чувствует, как для прыжка напрягаются мышцы, но что-то (или кто-то, кто-то черноглазый) ему не позволяет. Он не издает ни звука, но сердце начинает колотиться еще сильнее, Дауд его слышит, и кровь льется из раны толчками.  
  
Дауд судорожно вдыхает. Он слышит сдавленный напуганный стон, и ему жарко. И тесно в одежде.  
  
Чужой шепчет ему в голову: «не торопись». И это так сложно.  
  
Он ведет лезвием вбок, пропарывает кожу, как бумагу канцелярским ножом, и плоть под лезвием мягкая, лопается, как переспелая ягода, и кровь хлещет теперь рекой, и Корво не может закричать, он только захлебывается, булькая, и слабо-слабо бьется у Дауда в руках, вцепившись в его запястье.  
  
Дауд ждет, пока он не обмякнет в его руках, потом утыкается носом в волосы и глубоко вдыхает. Его колотит лихорадкой, а Чужой довольными мурашками пробегает по его коже.


End file.
